gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Physical
Cartoon Network Physical is a Crossover party Game for the PlayStation 4. Characters Ed - Ed, Edd, and Eddy Skips - Regular Show Jack - Samurai Jack Johnny - Johnny Bravo Fred - The Flinstones Kevin - Ben 10 Rodney - Squirrel Boy Weasel - I am Weasel Flapjack - The Misadventures of Flapjack Mandy - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Cookie (Numbuh 3) - Codename Kids Next Door Gumball - The World of Gumball Finn - Adventure Time Bridgette - Total Drama Island Mac - Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Buttercup - Power Puff Girls Raven - Teen Titans Bugs Bunny - The Loony Toons Modes Tournament - The tournament mode has 6 characters (including you) play in 5 mini games. The person who scores the lowest in each game gets eliminated. The 1st mini game is random. The next are based on the character who did the best's series. Winning unlocks a victory speech by the victor. Each character has their unique speech that might hint references to their show. Fun - The fun mode lets you choose a game and 2-4 competitors. Versus - The versus mode allows you to play against someone / some people online or local. Contest - Contest enables you to continue playing against the same characters for 3, 5, 7, or 9 games. Whoever won the most of those games, wins. Boardgame - In board game, you choose 2 other characters, and a board. Everyone rolls some giant dice to see who goes first. the person with the LOWEST number rolled wins. Everybody takes one turn. After this, a minigame boots up. Then only the winner(s) get(s) to move. When someone gets to the last space, whoever has the most victories wins. Minigames This is just a sample of some minigames. Each franchise has 4 games. One free for all, team battle, one against all, and one head to head. Regular Show (Free For All) Muscle Contest - In muscle contest, button commands will appear on the screen. You must press it at the right time. The characters will pose if you time it correctly, and trip if you failed. The character who made the most poses, wins. If it is a tie, whoever got the most in a row wins. If it's STILL a tie, both winners get the reward. Kids Next Door (Free For All) Candy Ship - In candy ship, everybody is in sticky beard's ship. Everyone must rapidly tap whichever button appears on the screen to stuff a bag with candy. The button on the screen will change every now and then. Whoever has the most candy in their bag wins. Adventure Time (Team Battle) Door Lord - In door lord, each team must press buttons when the appear on the screen to play a song. A wrong note or missing a note will make you play a flat and sharp note. Whichever team did the best wins. Total Drama Island (Team Battle) Yukon Do Better - In Yukon Do Better, each teammate must race in the Yukon. Tapping the touchscreen will make you run and swiping up will make you jump. Jumping into the freezing cold water will slow you down. This is much like the Rattata race mini game in Pokemon Stadium. Power Puff Girls (Head to Head) Tagsville - In Tagsville, the two players play tag in the city Towsville. The characters are much faster than average. They have 1 minute to finish there game. Whoever is the last person to be it loses. The Flinstones (Head to Head) Car Runners - In car runners, the two players must press L3 and R3 one at a time to move the car. whoever moves the car past the finish line first wins. Category:Games Category:Video Games